yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Leaf in the Wind (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Leaf in the Wind. The episode starts with Oogi flying down toward the ground of Air Temple Island. Soon, Po, Korra, the Furious Five, Tenzin, and Shifu were inside the air temple beside the Yin and Yang courtyard. Korra: (reading the newspaper) And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout! (excitedly) What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches? Tenzin: (dismissively) That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending. (takes a sip from his cup) Korra: Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena. Po: I know, watching the pro-bending match would be so awesome. Korra: It sure would, Po. Tenzin: Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. (with Korra disappointed) So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island. Korra: (annoyed) Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, to watch my every move? Tenzin: Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions. Korra: (smiles softly) All right, you're the master. Shifu: But here is how we settle things out, Korra. Po, the Furious Five and I will be teaching you the Airbending Technique our way, while Tenzin teaches you the same thing his way. Po: No way, we're gonna teach Korra our own way!? Korra: Wait, what? Just as Korra was ready for her first day of training, she was at her Air Nomad attire. Tenzin: So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before. Korra: (placing her right hand on her head) Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, (frustrated) but every single time I've tried airbending- (raspberry with her tongue) nothing. Tenzin: (placing his right hand on her shoulder) That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient. (roll down her stripped up sleeves) Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending. Korra: (glances to the ground sadly) Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get. Tenzin: (turns to resume walking, smiling softly) Let's begin your first lesson. Po: This is it, Korra, your first day of airbending training. Korra: Yeah, great, Po. Po: Cheer up, it'll work out, even I have trouble at kung fu the first time. Korra: You do? Po: Yeah, it's a long story. As Korra was ready for her first airbending lesson, Tenzin demonstrates with his children. Ikki: (excitedly) Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend! Korra: (slightly amused) What is that contraption? Tenzin: (as he and Korra pulled out a tool) A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise? Jinora: (airbends the gates) The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them. Korra: (confidently) Seems easy enough. Ikki: (energetically) Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning. Po: Is she always like that, Jinora? Jinora: Sometimes, Po. Shifu: (to Tenzin) Now then, Tenzin, as you were? Tenzin: (releasing the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending) The key is to be like the leaf. (as the leaf's movements as it reaches the gates and starts to flow through them) Flow with the movement of the gates. (with the leave swirling and twirling, never touching the spinning gates) Jinora will demonstrate. So, Jinora demonstrates going through the gates with Tenzin gazing at her daughter. Tenzin: Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice. Then, Jinora exits through the other side of the airbending tool as she turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again. Korra: (determined) Let's do this! So, Korra decisively runs into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. Tenzin grimaces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across. Korra was inside the spinning airbending tool, as she is hit by two other panels, she is catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children. She scrambles back on her feet, Korra stands up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face. She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones. Po: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Tigress: And I thought your first training was terrible. Jinora: (calling out by shouting through cupped hands) Don't force your way through! But, Korra inside the spinning panels as she is hit by every plank. Ikki: (clenching her fists and motioning expansively) Dance! Dance like the wind! Then, Korra was grunting as she is knocked back by another panel. Meelo: (making strange weaving motions by waving his arms with an undulating motion) Be the leaf! Unfortunately for Korra, she was grinding her teeth together as she runs up. After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Tenzin. So, he takes a deep breath and shakes his head. After Korra rough training with Tenzin, Shifu, Po, and the five were taking their turn to teach her. Shifu: I know it hard trying to master airbending, Korra, these things take time. Korra: So, what's the first thing you're all going to teach me anyway? Tigress: You're going to dodge our attacks, that's the first step to learn airbending. Korra: But, Shifu, how it that going to help me airbend? Shifu: When you walk through the noble path, you'll know. Po: Oh yeah, let's do this! Shifu: Now then, let's begin. So, Korra begins to dodge any attacks Po throws as her. Korra: Is this really necessary!? Shifu: Yes, it is necessary. Focus! With Korra focusing, Po and the five used their attacks for her to dodge. Mantis: You're getting good at this, Korra. Monkey: Think fast, Avatar! Korra: Whoa! At last, Korra was finally getting the hang of dodging like an airbender. That night, Korra was on the courtyard trying to airbend. Korra: Airbend! (pushing her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen, aiming at a newspaper with a picture of Lin Beifong, frustrated) What is wrong with me? Airbend! Tigress: Korra, let it go. Korra: I'm sorry, Tigress, I just couldn't airbend. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh? Tigress: You'll get there soon enough, you just had to wait patiently. Korra: Okay then. Just then, she was hearing a radio broadcast. She quickly locates the source of the sound from a side building of the temple. Shiro Shinobi: (through the radio) Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. (with the three White Lotus sentries listening intently) Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy! This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik... Suddenly, the light on the radio goes out and it is turned off just on the climax. Tenzin: Korra, come down here please. Korra: (frustrated) You shut it off at the best part! Tenzin: I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense. Korra: But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one. Po: Not to disrespect you, Master Tenzin, but Korra does have a point. Tenzin: You... (grunts, recomposing himself for a moment and points at her) ... you know what I meant! (annoyed) Anyway, shouldn't y-? Shouldn't you two be in bed by now? Tenzin turns in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle an unimpressed Korra's clothing and hair. The next day, the Furious Five got up on a head start with one sound of the gong. The Furious Five: (got up right away) Good morning, Master! Po: (getting up later) Good morning, Master Shifu! Shifu: Being the last to get up as usual I see, Po. Viper: Master Shifu, you don't think Tenzin is taking this airbending training with Korra too seriously, do you? Shifu: Perhaps he doesn't understand how to be patient with Korra, she has her own path to find her own source of learning to airbend. As for Tenzin, he was sitting in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra whil teaching how to meditate. Korra: (lowering her head) I think I'm doing it wrong. Tenzin: (opens his eyes) There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom. But with that said, Korra chuckles and waves her hands. Tenzin: (dismayed) Is something... funny? Korra: (with an angry expression) Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island! Tenzin: Please, Korra. (pointing to Meelo) Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully. Korra: (looking at Meelo sleeping) Actually, I think he's asleep. Tenzin: (noticing him) What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down. Korra: (annoyed) Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me. Tenzin: I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click. (closing his eyes) Korra: (takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath, but soon sighs) Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. (gets up and walks away) I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice. Tenzin: (sternly) Korra, the meditation's not over yet! Ikki: (smiling hopefully) Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too? Tenzin: (raising one eyebrow) No. Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown, as Jinora peeks through an eye. Meelo, still asleep, sways forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continues his nap. Later, Po decided to keep Korra company after her training as he taught her. Po: Hey, Korra, doing okay? Korra: I'm fine. But with that puzzled, Po didn't take how fine she is. Po: What do you mean by fine, in a sarcastic sorta way, or the board kinda way? Korra: I just couldn't wait patient enough, Po, nothing seem to help me airbend. Po: Hey, don't feel bad. I for one suck at kung fu, I couldn't concentrate well enough at first. Korra: You do? Po: Yeah, until Master Shifu found me a new angle to guide my true potential in me. And with a lot of training with or without food, I was able to possess kung fu ever since. Korra: So, I just have to find my own angle that helps me concentrate my airbending skills? Po: Well, in a way. There are many other obstacles beside one, you just find your own wind. Korra: You’re right, Po, thanks. So, they started training each other just as Korra dodge and Po attacks without hurting. At nightfall, Po came up to Korra who was still awake. Po: Psst, (whispering) Korra! Korra: Huh? Po: (whispering) Korra, (waving) over here! Korra: Po, what're doing out here? Po: Shh. (whispering) The Order of the White Lotus aren't looking, they're always too busy listening to the radio about pro-bending. Korra: (whispering) Are you sure it's safe, Po? Po: I’m sure, Korra. So, they jumped out of the window and lands softly in the middle of the courtyard. As they started running away, an aerial shot the moment as they reaches the end of the rock the island is built on and jumps off it without hesitation. As she softens the impact of their fall by raising the water with her waterbending, Korra elegantly cleaves through the water as they heading toward the brightly lit Pro-bending Arena. Po: ???, . Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225